


Office + Desk = Sex

by Motorcyclegrrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Did Cat think she was fooling anyone?, F/F, No windows, That damn office and desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/pseuds/Motorcyclegrrl
Summary: Kara has been writing naughty  fanfictions about Supergirl and Cat Grant. What will she do when Cat discovers them and confronts her?





	Office + Desk = Sex

Cat stormed into Kara's office. She threw the papers she carried down on Kara's desk. "Explain!" She demanded.

Kara saw what it was and stood, fire gleaming in her eyes. "No!" 

"NO?" Cat gritted her teeth. "You wrote this. I know you did. It's pure pornography."

Kara turned red. "It's fanfiction Cat. Just a harmless hobby."

"Harmless? When I'm named and described doing all sorts of of things with Supergirl? How is this harmless? I have a professional reputation." Cat spat out.

“Any publicity is good publicity,” Kara countered. “How did you find out it was me? That site is anonymous.”

“Plagiarism.org my dear. It gave you up in a heartbeat.”

“Wait. What were you doing at that site anyway? You were reading Supergirl fanfiction.” Kara smirked and began slowly walking around her desk.

“That's not the point. This is filth, and it has my name in it!”

Kara slipped into her Supergirl suit in a flash and stood towering over Cat. “Oh, I disagree. I've read the Supergirl fanfiction at that site. It's all pretty racey. Is that what you do when you can't sleep at night, Cat? Read sexy stories about Supergirl?” Kara drew out the Supergirl and stepped into Cat's personal space. 

Cat turned and backed up. Her butt hit the desk and stopped her retreat.

Kara was so close. She peered down into Cat's eyes. “Is that how you get to sleep? Do you touch yourself when you read it.”

Cat was uncomfortable and desperate and still full of the adrenaline from her initial anger and embarrassment. She tried one final tact, “This is a place of work. How dare you ask me something like that here.”

Kara adjusted Cat's collar with her fingers, tugging on it. She could hear the older woman's heart racing. Softly she said, “Why couldn't you tell me you wanted me?” She brushed her nose against Cat's. “I want to kiss you.” It wasn't really a question, but it was. Cat made no reply. Kara's lips brushed against Cats. Cat responded taking the kiss further. Soon she was lifted onto the desk while Kara's hands and lips found multiple targets. 

Kara's hands felt hard nipples through Cat's blouse. She rubbed them until they hardened even more. All the while, their mouths never lost contact. The passion of lips and tongues crashing together, after untold nights of reading and writing their own smut, was hot and intense. 

Kara's fingers found their way under Cat's mini skirt and past her thong. Cat gasped out, “Kara please.”

“Kara” and “please” in one sentence hit the girl of steel like a fist as her stomach flip flopped. Kara slid in two fingers. Cat was hot and wet. She pulled Cat tighter to her mouth with her other arm. She had barely begun when Cat came. The older blonde's arms squeezed her, and she clung there against the blue suit.

Cat looked like she was going to say something but soft lips stopped her. The kiss was sweet and loving. Finally Kara broke away and said, “You should get back to your office. I’ll see you later tonight. We can talk or not.”

Cat hopped off the desk, straightened her skirt, and left the office without a word. She did pause at the door to give Supergirl a leering look and blew her a kiss.


End file.
